Siras Guide
This is a basic guide for the Siras server. Sorry, I don't know a whole lot about lanos. :3 If you play on devilang siras, say hi to me! :D I'm iShuffle, icyx, and F1RE. If you're lanos... Please stop killing me lol T.T 'Level 1 > 2' First, when you start out, kill the kooiis to the right of the screen. They will occasionally drop kooii vouchers. After you get 3, there is no point in killing them anymore because you don't get any exp from killing them. Then talk to the Hunting Helper by clicking the action button on the lower right hand screen. Select the option "I've got three vouchers." You will be teleported to the Skill Helper. Talk to him and give him the 3 vouchers. Level 2 > 5 Train in the Woody-Wordy Forest . Level 2 > 3 Kill Kooiis . Keep 5 clovers for the inkeepers recomendation to get the old bag, and sell the rest of the items to the Secret Phantom Merchant except for the kooii cards (sell them on the streets). If you are a mage, equip yourself with the cotten robes that kooiis drop. Level 3 > 4 Kill Bramble Donguri . Sell all of the items to the Secret Phantom Merchant, with the exception of the potions. If you are a ranger or warrior, equip yourself with the frayed robes that they drop. Level 4 > 5 Kill Leaf Boars and Angry Leaf Boars. Save up 125 ruined leather and trade them in for 25 cured leather. Then trade the 25 cured leathers to 5 heavy leather. Trade it in to the Leather Craftsman for the leather gloves. Also, save up 25 boar's tail hair and trade them in for 5 bolts of tail hair. Trade them in to Amy. Sell whatever she gives you to the Secret Phantom Merchant for money if you are a warrior or ranger. Put whatever she gives you on if you are a mage. If you are a warrior or ranger, you may want to keep killing them when you are level 5 for the practice swords and wooden shortbows that they drop. Any extra weapons may be sold for more money =) Level 5 > 10 Train in Mushroom Marshland . Level 5 > 6 Kill swamp mushrooms . They sometimes drop blunt swords which you can sell for a lot of money to the Secret Phantom Merchant. Level 6 > 7 Kill flower elementals . They can drop swords and staffs which you should equip yourself with and sell the extras. Level 7 > 8 Kill swamp boars . They can drop heavy leather which you need to craft leather shoes and leather gloves. They also can drop skill books like Flame Shock III and Shift II. If you are a mage, you may want to hunt these because they sometimes drop apprentice mage robes. Level 8 > 9 Kill swamp spiders . This is especially important for warriors and rangers because swamp spiders drop sturdy leather armor. If you don't have the sturdy leather armor, later when you train in the beach when you are higher level lanos will be more intent on pking you because you look like a noob. (Unless you enjoy dying, I guess this is an exception.. :D) Level 9 > 10 Kill poisonous spiders. Pretty much the same info as the swamp spiders ^^ Level 10 > 14 Train in Mushroom Spore Cave or Wingfril Island Beach. Level 10 > 11 Category:Leveling Up Quickly